Un nuevo comienzo
by lobitaalpha899
Summary: el amor no es imposible eso lo demostrara humphrey y lilly al enamorarse pero su familia no lo permite lograran separarlos o el amor triunfara
1. Chapter 1

**Una vida diferente**

**Esta es mi primer historia espero les guste no ablo muy bien ingles asi que la subo español gracias **

Empezaba a amanecer lentamente mientras el sol se asomaba iluminando el parque jasper y a todos los lobos que dormian placidamente (Echos ocurridos 2 dias despues de la boda de kate y garth)

P.V HUMPHREY

Estaba pensando como pudo kate aserme esto yo la amaba con todo mi corazon de repente una lagrima comenzo a escurir por su mejilla devo olvidarla pense asi que me diriji al lago para tomar un poco de agua y poder despejar mi mente

Caminaba lentamente asia el lago cuando derepente escuche a lo lejos a alguien llorar corri rapidamente para ver quien era

P.V LILLY

(LLORANDO) Mientras lloraba y mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos no me di cuenta que alguien me observava (susurrando) por que me fije en un lobo que nunca me corresponderia quisiera poder averle dicho mis sentimientos al unico lobo que deverdad se preocupo por mi y me apoyo siempre

Suspire humphrey por que no escuche a mi corazon y te escoji ati de repente escuche unos ruidos volte a ver quien era y me sorprendi cuando vi a humphrey parado observandome

Humphrey:lilly es cierto que deverdad me amas le dije mientras me acercaba a ella

Lilly:claro que si humphrey empese a desarollar sentimientos por ti desde que me salvaste ese dia cuando eramos cachorros

FLASH BACK

Lilly:estaba caminando conociendo el territorio tenia solo tres meses de edad cuando derepente un cachorro macho me abordo

Treck:Es un cachorro de pelaje rojizo como garth pero con exepcion de sus patas que tienen un toque de blanco y ojos de color ambar) hola devil omegita que ases tan solita por aqui

Lilly:no me molestes o mi madre te despedazara

Treck:huy la cachorrita mostro los colmillos no me agas reir

Lilly:camine rapido tratando de huir de ese tonto pero alguien salto sobre mi inmovilisandome en el suelo

Humphrey:estaba entrenando con mis padres cuando derepente escuche un grito sin que nadie se diera cuenta Sali corriendo para ver que sucedia cuando me estaba acercando vi a un cachorro inmovilizando y lastimando a lilly no la molestes es mi amiga le grite mientras me acercaba

Treck:no me agas reir sucio omega largate o veras le grite pero note lo molesto que estaba asi que decidi jugar con el un poco me baje de la cachorrita que estaba inmovilisando y corri lo mas rapido que pude y le lanze un golpe directo ala cara

Humphrey:recibi el golpe el cual me dejo 3 marcas profundas que empezaron a sangrar pero no me importaba corri y me abalanze contra el atacandolo como mi padre me enseño

Treck:no sabia que ese sucio omega supiera pelear continuamos asi por quince minutos pero ninguno de los dos cediamos de repente note una devilidad y lo golpee con suficiente fuerza que lo deje inconciente temporalmente pense derepente mejor me marcho asi que Sali corriendo asi el lado oeste del territorio

Hutch y su padre trevor:estabamos entrenando cuando derepente escuchamos unos gritos y corrimos para ver que sucedia cuando estubimos lo suficientemente cerca vimos a humphrey tirrado en el suelo con junto a lilly

Hutch:que sucederia aqui le dije a mi padre angustiado

Trevor:no se pero es mejor revisarlos aver que tan lastimados estan le conteste

Hutch:entendido padre me acerque a humphrey y lo empeze a mover lentamente con mi osico humphrey despierta

Humphrey:comenze a despertar y mire a hutch muy preocupado que sucedio de repente recorde lo que abia sucedido y le pregunte como esta lilly

Hutch:mi padre esta revisandola en estos momentos ven intenta levantarte con cuidado

Humphrey:intente levantarme pero me sentia muy devil y sentia un dolor muy fuerte en mi rostro toque con mi patita mi rostro y vi manchas de sangre derepente todo se puso negro

Trevor:estaba revisando a lilly cuando escuche un ruido sordo volte a ver y vi a humphrey tirado en el suelo que paso hijo le pregunte

Hutch:papa humphrey se volvi a desmayar y esta sangrando mucho tenemos que llevarlo con eve para quelo cure

Trevor:claro hijo ayudame a subirlos a mi lomo para llevarlos pero rapido rapidamente montamos a humphrey y a lilly sobre mi lomo y corrimos asia la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Corrimos por alrededor de diez minutos cuando estabamos llegando notamos a eve acercarse asustada

Eve:que paso aqui que le hicieron a mi hija y a humphrey les pregunte angustiada

Trevor:un cachorro los ataco y al parecer humphrey intento defender a lilly pero no pudo y salio muy lastimado

Eve:trevor coloca a lilly y a humphrey en el fondo de la cueva para poder curarlos rapido mientras los colocaba en el interior de la cueva me acerque aun cuarto especial donde guardaba los suministros y saque de su interios un cuenco con un liquido especial y algunas hojas de varios tamaños

a los dos cachorros con cuidado en el fondo de la cueva listo necesitas algo mas eve

Eve:no eso es todo puedes retirarte y gracias a los dos por traer a mi hija y a humphrey

Trevor:no fue nada vamos hijo y ambos empezamos a caminar asia nuestro lugar de entrenamiento

Eve:comenze a tratar las heridas de los cachorros algo en mi interior estaba feliz al saber que humphrey ariesgo su vida para protejer a mi hija despues de veinte minutos termine de curar sus heridas y me recoste un momento para descansar en lo que despertaban

5 HORAS DESPUES

Humphrey:comenze a despertar y note que estaba en la cueva junto con lilly y eve,me levante lentamente ya que me dolia todo mi cuerpo y me acoste junto a lilly para mantenerla caliente

Eve:me desperte al escuchar algunos ruidos y vi a humphrey recostado junto a lilly una sonrisa crecio en mi al verlos juntos que ya era algo tarde asi que me volvi a dormir

Al dia siguiente

Lilly:empeze a despertar lentamente y vi a humphrey recostado junto a mi me sentia muy feliz al ver que se preocupaba tanto por mi derepente unos ruidos fuertes se escucharon mire y vi a los padres de humphrey preocupados ablando con mi madre preguntandole como seguia su hijo

desperte y vi a mis padres ablando con eve y a lilly observandolos cuando de repente comenzaron a acercarse vamonos hijo asenti me despedi de eve y lilly y me fui con ellos no sin antes decirle a lilly me gustas mucho y darle un beso en la mejilla

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Humphrey:si fue el mejor dia de mi vida le dije a lilly recordando ese momento voltee a verla y le dije quieres ir con migo al aullido ala luna

humphrey me encantaria le dije muy emocionada nos vemos al anochecer aqui en el lago

Humphrey:claro me acerque lentamente a lilloy y le di un apasionado beso disfrutando mutuamente nos separamos unos minutos despues para recuperar el aliento fue grandiosos lilly le dije sin creer lo que abia echo

Lilly:fue el mejor de mi vida humphrey te amo nos vemos en la noche asi me marche para alistarme unos minutos despues llegue ala cueva de la cabeza alpha y me encontre con mi herman y garth no les preste atencion y me fui a areglar para mi cita con humphrey

a lilly muy emocionada asi que me acerque y le pregunte por que tan feliz hermanita

Lilly:voy a ir con alguien que de verdad me ama al aullido ala luna le conteste feliz mente camine asia el fondo de la cueva y comenze a cepillar mi lindo pelaje y a areglarme para mi cita

Garth:me sorprendio lo que dijo lilly y me puse algo molesto quien sera el lobo que saldra con ella me quede perdido en mis pensamientos por unos segundos hasta que kate me comenzoa ablar

que piensas amor le pregunte lo mas feliz que pude

le conteste rapidamente por cierto ya ablaste con tu padre para ver si elimina la ley de alphas y omegas le dije tratando de ocultar mi enojo por lo que sucedia

Kate:si pero mi padre no quiere dice que no es lo correcto le conteste tristemente la verdad esque yo quiero a humphrey y lo sabes muy bien pero tendremos que esperar a que mis padres cambien de parecer

se y yo quiero a lilly ella lo es todo para mi bueno vamos a prepararnos para el aullido ala luna suspire

MAS TARDE EN EL LAGO

Humphrey:estaba esperando a lilly ala orilla del lago cuando de repente escuche unos ruidos voltee a ver que era y no podia creer lo que veia

Lilly:mire que humphrey que me veia con una cara de asombro camine enfrente de el moviendo mi cola enfrente de el

Humphrey:al sentir la suave cola de lilly rozando por mi cara atontado intente seguirla pero pise mal y cai al suelo

Lilly:vi que humphrey se resbalo y cayo al suelo me acerque rapidamente y le pregunte estas bien

Humphrey:emmm dije un poco atontado si no te preocupes esque hoy estas muy muy hermosa y no pude contenerme

Lilly:lo que dijo humphrey provoco que me sonrojara profundamente gracias tu tambien estas muy guapo ven vamos asi comenze a caminar lentamente asia la roca del aullido ala luna

Humphrey:mire a lilly caminar y me levante rapidamente esperame lilly asi camine un poco rapido para alcanzar a lilly cuando la alcanze caminamos por unos minutos mas hasta que llegamos conforme ibamos avanzando muchos de los lobos que estaban hay nos observavan con una mirada confusa

Cloud:mire muy confundido al ver a humphrey y lilly juntos asi que me acerque ala pareja pero en el camino choque con hutch y cando perdon

Hutch y cando:no te preocupes fue un accidente les contestamos

Cloud:segui caminando hasta que llege a donde se encontraba la pareja que bueno verlos juntos les dije en tono de broma

Lilly:oh hola cloud sip vine a mi primer cita con alguien que deverdad me quiere le conteste

Cloud:no los interumpo tortolitos les dije guiñando el ojo y me marche lentamente

Humphrey:ven vamos asi camine junto a lilly hasta que llegamos ala parte mas alta empesamos a aullar profundamente pero lleno de amor

Lo que ellos no sabian esque dos lobos los observaban desde el pie de la montaña alparecer muy molestos al jusgar por sus expresiones

Garth:ese sucio coyote esta con mi amada lilly gruñi me enfade tanto que parti una rama gruesa con los dientes

Kate:esta muy enojada y pense are lo que sea para romper mi actual matrimonio y casarme con humphrey

**QUE PASARA CON HUMPHREY Y LILLY PODRAN SER FELICES O ABRA ALGUIEN QUE LOS SEPARE NO DEJEN DE LEER PARA SABER QUE SUCEDERA **

**CUALQUIER RECOMENDACION SERA BIEN RECIBIDA GRACIAS A TODOS :D**


	2. Chapter 2 El comienzo

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste lamento las faltas de ortografia de mi primer capitulo **

Garth:empese a caminar con kate asia nuestra cueva ninguno de los dos nos deciamos ni una sola palabra hasta que decidi romper el silencio kate que tienes estas molesta

Kate:voltee a ver a garth con una mirada de tristesa no estoy bien el lobo que deverdad amo esta saliendo con mi hermanita por que nuestros padres nos abligan a esto le pregunte a garth

Garth:no lo se aveces son algo tercos suspire lo que mas me molesta esque lilly este con ese sucio coyote

Kate:oyes no le digas asi a humphrey

Caminamos por 15 minutos hasta que llegamos a nuestra cueva hay nos encontramos con mis padres y tony esperandonos

Winston:hola hija por que no estan en el aullido ala luna pregunte algo sorprendido bueno ya que estan aqui quiero decirles que despues de platicar entre nosotros decidimos no eliminar la ley de alphas y omegas

Tony:es cierto es una tradicion muy antigua no la eliminaremos solo por ustedes entendido

papa no quiero a kate quiero a lilly y ese sucio omega esta saliendo con ella gruñi

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la reaccion de garth mientras kate se mantenia callada y mirando asia abajo

que mi hija esta saliendo con humphrey pregunte furioso ella sabe que nunca lo permitiria

Eve:cariño por favor ya aruinaste la felicidad de kate no permitire que agas lo mismo con lilly

Winston:me moleste mucho por lo que dijo eve y decidi que esto tenia que terminar

Es mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir y este es asunto terminado hasta que ustedes sean los nuevos lideres la ley permanece entendido todos empesaron a acomodarse para dormir con exepcion de tony que se marcho a su cueva

Humphrey:avia disfrutado mucho esta primer cita con lilly estabamos caminando asia mi cueva cuando decidi preguntarle algo a lilly

Lilly puedo preguntarte algo dije nerviosamente

Lilly:claro que si humphrey le dije mientras me acariciaba con el

Humphrey:bueno queria preguntarte si quisieras pasar la noche con migo

Lilly:no dude en contestarle si humphrey me encantaria pero no crees que mis padres se molesten

Humphrey:no lo creo pero no me importa aria lo que fuera por ti linda le dije decididamente asi que empesamos a caminar asia mi cueva cuando llegamos vi a lilly muy sorprendida

Lilly:esta es tu cueva humphrey le dije aun soprendida por el tamaño que tenia

Si es mi cueva me la dieron mis padres antes de morir ellos la contruyeron

Guau es todo lo que pude decir

Entramos y nos acomodamos en el fondo de la cueva

Humphrey:que duermas bien te amo mucho

Lilly:tu tambien amor que descanses nos besamos y caimos profundamente dormidos

Winston:estaba esperando a que lilly llegara pero no soporte mas el sueño y me quede profundamente dormido

Ala mañana siguien fui el primero en despertar mire asi los lados buscando a lilly pero no la encontre me levante lentamente tratando de no despertar a nadie y Sali de la cueva empese a caminar por el territorio tratando de ayar a lilly espero que no este con ese omega asi que me diriji ala cueva de humphrey camine alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que llegue ala entrada de la cueva me asome para ver quien se encontraba y me sorprendio al ver a lilly y humphrey durmiendo juntos

Humphrey:empese a despertar al escuchar un ruido voltee a ver y me sorprendio ver a winston en la entrada con una cara de enojado me levante tratando de no despertar a lilly pero winston grito

Winston:como te atreves a dormir con mi hija lo dije en tono alto probocando que lilly despertara rapidamente como te atrevez omega dije muy molesto

Humphrey:lilly y yo nos amamos que tiene eso de malo dije tratando de controlarme

Winston:como te atrevez a ablarme asi todavia que permiti que te quedaras en mi manada lilly ven aqui

Lilly:no padre el me ama y yo lo amo nunca nos separan le dije decidida

Todos se sorprendieron de la reaccion de lilly

P.V HUTCH

Estaba caminando junto con una linda loba que acababa de conocer entonces tu perteneces ala manada de los guardianes le dije un poco curioso ya que nunca abia oido de la existencia de esa manada

Lya: (**Es una loba de pelaje negro con algunas vetas de color rojizo en el lomo y manchas blancas en las patas y ojos color azul hielo**)si nuestra manada es secreta casi nadie la conoce tu eres el primero en conocernos caminamos por el territorio por varios minutos platicando y conociendonos mejor hasta que llegamos a una cueva empesamos a escuchar gritos asi que nos acercanos y por la cara que puso hutch no era buen momento

Hutch:nos acercamos mas y pude ver que era winston evidentemente peleando con humphrey me acerque mas para ver que sucedia

Winston:seguia discutiendo con humphrey y lilly me empese a molestar mas y mas hasta que perdi el control y intente golpear a humphrey pero no me di cuenta y lilly se interpuso recibiendo el golpe

Humphrey:vi lo que hiso winston me moleste mas y mas pero primero revise a lilly y note que tenia unos rasguños en la cara lo que me hiso enojar mas y mas

Hutch:me sorprendio lo que hiso winston y me abalanse contra el inmovilisandolo en el suelo y lo golpee dejandolo inconciente

Lya:me sorprendio que desafiara al lider de la manada y aparte de eso golpearlo solo por defender a asu amigo

Humphrey y lilly:nos sorprendio lo que hiso hutch y me acerque para decirle por que hisiste eso te pueden expulsar de la manada

Hutch:no me importa eres mi mejor amigo incluso me as ayudado muchas veces es lo menos que podia acer por ti amigo tenemos un problema ami me castigaran o peor por desafiar a winston

Humphrey:es cierto y ami y a lilly no nos dejara estar juntos que asemos empese a pensar rapidamente hasta que se me ocurrio y si abandonamos la manada y nos vamos todos que dicen

Hutch:por mi esta bien

Lilly:claro que si adonde quiera que vallas tu ire yo dije decidida

Humphrey:estabien pero a donde nos iremos tenemos que pensarlo rapidamente por que winston no tardara en despertar dije algo preocupado

Lya:pueden venir a vivir a mi manada no creo que a mi tio le importe recibirlos

Asi que empesamos todos a correr asia la frontera norte cuando derepente nos topamos con una loba de pelaje dorado

Eve:hola chicos que pasa mientras se acercaban note que lilly traia unas marcas de garras en la cara que te paso hija le dije preocupada

Lilly:mi papa me ataco cuando defendi a humphrey le conteste aguantando las ganas de llorar

Eve:me enfureci al saber que winston ataco a mi hija pequeña lo voy a matar dije en voz alta lo que causo que todos rettrocedieran

Lilly:mama nos vamos de la manada la amiga de hutch nos dijo que nos podiamos quedar en su manada si nos quedamos mi papa no se que sea capaz de hacer ademas que a hutch lo mate por dejarlo inconciente por defendernos

Eve:estabien hija vayanse pero si necesitan algo pueden confiar en que todos los dias vendre aqui para saber como estan me despedi de todos vayanse y cuidense pero antes de que se fueran detube a hutch por favor cuidalos

Hutch:me sorprendio el cambio de humor de eve

Estabien los cuidare no te preocupes son como mi familia le dije mientras continuaba mi camino

Eve:me sorprendio la respuesta de hutch mientras se alejaban les grite buena suerte y adios

Winston:me empese a despertar que rayos me paso me dije a mi mismo me levante y vi que estaba solo en la cueva solo recordaba que alguien me abia golpeado y todo se puso negro

Sali de la cueva y lanze un aullido para llamar a algunos alphas

Scar y garra:escuchamos el aullido de winston asi que corrimos lo mas rapido que pudimos cuando llegamos vimos a winston pero estaba molesto

Señor que necesita le preguntamos formalmente

Winston:busquen a humphrey,lilly a hutch y traiganlos no duden en usar la fuerza contra ellos

Salimos a cumplir sus ordenes rastreamos su olor hasta la frontera norte hay nos encontramos con eve algo triste

Eve:escuche a alguien asercanse y vi a scar y garra hacercarse rapidamente cuando estubieron lo suficientemente cerca les pregunte que sucede por que la prisa

Garra:winston nos ordeno encontrar a lilly,humphrey y hutch y que los llevaramos y podiamos usar la fuerza con ellos le conteste respetuosamente

Eve:que terco bueno scar,garra diganle a winston que perdieron su rastro aqui en la frontera entendieron (gruñi)

Scar y garra:retrocedimos del miedo estabien le diremos eso asi nos retiramos a avisarle a winston

Winston:despues de 40 minutos scar y garra llegaron que paso donde estan les dije en tono demandante

Lo sentimos señor perdimos su rastro en la frontera norte contestamos al tiempo

Winston:me enfureci al saber que huyeron de la manada estabien vayanse pero avisenles a todos los alphas que si los ven los detengan y los traigan ante mi sin importar nada entendieron

Asentimos al tiempo y nos fuimos a avisarles a los demas alphas

Winston:Camine de regreso ala cueva de la cabeza alpha y me encontre con kate y garth discutiendo sobre la tonta ley que no elimine

Garth:vi a winston entrar ala cueva y lo salude respetuosamente pero vi que no me contesto y tenia una cara de enojo

Kate:vi que mi papa no le presto atencion a garth y me acerque que tienes papa le pregunte lo mas gentilmente

Winston:estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no les abia prestado atencion no hija tu hermana y humphrey huyeron ayudados por hutch y una loba extraña

Que gritaron kate y garth al tiempo

Garth:ese maldito coyote se fue con mi lilly me sentia furioso pero ala vez triste mi cabeza estaba tan llena de pensamientos

Kate:vi a garth perdido en sus pensamientos pero no le di importancia me sentia muy triste por que humphrey se fue yo lo amaba empese a llorar descontroladamente

ala cueva de la cabeza alpha y encontre a garth perdido en sus pensamientos y a kate llorando descontroladamente

Que hisiste haora winston todavia que atacas a lilly ases llorar a kate le grite

Winston:no es cierto no ataque a lilly ataque a humphrey pero lilly se atraveso y recibio el ataque por error

Kate y garth:que hisiste que¡ gritaron molestos

Winston:fue un error no quise aserlo pero me hicieron enojar les dije sintiendo me culpable y desepcionado de mi mismo

Eve:le lanze un golpe directo a winston que al estar distraido lo recibio directo

Winston:recibi un golpe muy fuerte que me lanzo al fondo de la cueva

Kate y garth:nos sorprendio y asusto la reaccion de eve y dimos unos pasos atras para mantenernos seguros

**QUE PASARA CON WINSTON EVE MANTENDRA EL CONTROL O SE DESQUITARA CON GARTH NO DEJEN DE LEER LA HISTORIA PARA SABER QUE SUCEDERA AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS TAMBIEN PUEDEN VISITAR MI PERFIL EN FACEBOOK PARA ESTAR SIEMPRE ACTUALIZADOS**

**P.D PRONTO PUBLICARE OTRA HISTORIA PODRAN ENCONTRARLA EN MI PERFIL**

**FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA DIVIERTANSE MODERADAMENTE INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR CADA 2 DIAS :D**


	3. Chapter 3 un dia de recuerdos

**ESTE ES MI TERCER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN POR VARIOS COMENTARIOS ESTE CAPITULO LO REALIZARE MAS LARGO **

**Mientras tanto cuatro lobos estaban descansando en una cueva provisional cerca de un hermoso lago que abian encontrado**

**Hutch:que acabo de hacer ataque al lider de mi manada mi padre estaria desepcionado de mi me dije a mi mismo derepente senti que alguien se acercaba voltee a ver quien era por si se trataba de una amenaza **

**Lya:estaba buscando a hutch segun lo que me dijo lilly el abia ido al lago a tomar un poco de agua conforme me iba acercando escuche a alguien ablar en voz baja estaba cruzando unos arbustos cuando choque de frente con alguien cuando reaccione me di cuenta que era hutch sonrei al ver que aviamos quedado muy cerca casi nuestras narices se juntan **

**Hutch:me sonroje profundamente cuando vi que nuestras narices casi se tocan hola lya que ases por aqui crei que estabas ablando con lilly y humphrey **

**Lya:si solo les contaba cuanto tiempo nos tardariamos en llegar a mi manada le dije sonriendo queria preguntarte si podria pasar la tarde aqui contigo **

**Hutch:claro le conteste sonriendo tenia poco tiempo de conocerla pero empesaba a sentir algo por ella pero no sabia si decirle o no me dije a mi mismo**

**Lya:vi que hutch se me quedo viendo fijamente y le pregunte en tono jugueton que miras **

**Hutch:me perdi en mis pensamientos y no me abia fijado que la estaba viendo fijamente emm...esque eres muy hermosa **

**Lya:me sonroje aun mas al oir las palabraas de hutch gracias tu tambien eres muy guapo le dije acercando me aun mas a el sin dudarlo me acerque y le di un rapido pero apasionado beso lleno de amor**

**Hutch:me soprendio cuando me beso estaba atontado que me cai al suelo cuando por fin reaccione note que ella estaba sonriendo**

**Lilly y humphrey:estabamos buscando a hutch y lya para saber cuando saldriamos pero derepente nos detubimos al notar que se abian besado nos reimos un poco pero estabamos muy felices por nuestro amigo **

**Caminamos un poco mas hasta que llegamos a unos pasos de ellos los saludamos hola hutch hola lya dijimos los dos al tiempo**

**Hutch y lya:hola contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo **

**Lilly:note lo nerviosos que estaban no se preocupen se ve que forman una linda pareja queria preguntarles cuando continuaremos con nuestro camino me preocupa que mi papa envie alphas a buscarnos le dije con tono de preocupacion**

**Humphrey:note muy preocupada a lilly y le dije no te preocupes amor yo te protejere de cualquier alpha que venga le dije sinceramente**

**Todos nos sorprendimos de lo que dijo humphrey hutch fue el primero en reaccionar**

**Hutch:pero eres un omega no sabes pelear como podras defenderla le pregunte**

**Humphrey:vi que todos me veian con cara de estrañes y decidi contarles mi secreto bueno esque yo no soy omega mis padres me entrenaron como alpha pero cuando le comentaron a winston que si me podria dar el rango de alpha se nego y discutio con mis padres despues me entere que los mando a una mision y nunca mas los volvi a ver les explique con algo de tristesa la ultima parte**

**Hutch:no podia creerlo lo que mas me enfurecia esque lo que mi padre me conto era ciertos no podia creer que winston hiciera eso me quede pensando por un momento y le pregunte tus padres no te dejaron algo un collar o te dijeron a donde iban**

**Humphrey:pense por un momento si recuerdo que me mencionaron un lugar pero no se donde queda**

**FLASH BACK**

**Estaba comiendo con mis padres en la cueva cuando derepente winston entro ala cueva de mis padres y les empeso a decir que tenian que ir a una mision como era muy chico no les preste atencion unos 30 minutos mas tarde terminaron de ablar y se marcho winston**

**Blaze:estaba ablando con mi compañera alparecer winston de verdad quiere aserlo suspire tenemos que aserlo pero nuestro hijo es el unico que podra detener esto si nosotros murieramos **

**Luna:es cierto le conteste pero lo que mas me dolia era dejar a nuestro cachorro y no sabia todo sobre nuestra familia **

**Nos acercamos los dos a humphrey**

**Humphrey mire a mis padres que se acercaban pero se veian tristes asi que les dije que tienen **

**Blaze:hijo vamos a salir a una mision pero es muy peligrosa en caso que no nos vuelvas a ver siempre trae contigo este collar es de nuestra familia y cuando seas grande visita una cueva con un lago esa cueva tiene una roca con forma de lobo en la entrada se encuentra a unas 24 horas viajando por la frontera norte lo que encuentres en esa cueva es para ti hay podras encontrar toda la historia de nuestra familia le dije en tono triste**

**Luna:hijo recuerda siempre te queremos no importa si no estamos contigo le dije la ultima parte abranzandolo y llorando un poco me calme y me despedi de mi cachorro**

**Blaze:me despedi de mi cachorro despues de 15 minutos salimos con rumbo desconocido**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Humphrey:el recordar eso me puso muy triste **

**Lilly:note que humphrey se empesaba a poner triste y le dije amor no estes triste recuerda lo que ellos dijeron siempre estaran contigo ademas estoy contigo y siempre te apoyare no importa lo que pase**

**Humphrey:las palabras de lilly me hicieron sentir una calida censacion dentro de mi y le conteste mas alegremente es cierto amor gracias por tu apoyo**

**Hutch y lya:estabamos atentos a lo que humphrey contaba no queriamos romperles el momento pero le preguntamos traes el collar que te dio tu padre **

**Humphrey:si lo traigo movi un poco mi pelaje mostrando el collar **

**Hucth:es cierto es igual al mio le dije mostrandole un collar igual al suyo**

**Todos nos sorprendimos al ver que hutch tambien tenia un collar parecido al de humphrey**

**Humphrey:pero de donde sacaste el tuyo hutch le pregunte muy intrigado**

**Hutch:me lo dejaron mis padres al igual que tu y me dijeron que localizara a mi demas familia que ellos poseian collares como el mio le dije**

**Humphrey:pero pero entonces podemos ser familiares verdad**

**Hutch asenti y me diriji alas chicas voy a cazar algo para comer ustedes esperenme cuando terminemos nos iremos a buscar la cueva que los padres de humphrey le dijeron**

**Todos asentimos y nos fuimos a la cueva donde nos quedabamos pasaron como 15 minutos cuando escuchamos a alguien asercarse me asome y vi a hutch con un ciervo de muy buen tamaño me acerque a ayudarlo y lo arastramos asia el interior de la cueva**

**Despues que terminamos de comer descansamos un momento y empesamos el viaje en eso lya nos dijo algo que nos sorprendio**

**Lya:algo hiso clik en mi cabeza dijeron una cueva con una roca con forma de lobo verdad**

**Humphrey y hutch asintieron con la cabeza**

**Entonces ya se donde queda esta a la mitad de camino asia mi manada ese lugar recuerdo averlo visto cuando iba a su manada les dije feliz **

**Lilly:tenia algo de curiosidad puedo preguntarte algo lya**

**Lya:claro lilly puedes preguntar cualquier cosa le dije felizmente**

**Lilly:esque por que quieres ayudarnos digo nos conoces poco no es que desconfie de ti pero mi padre podria atacar tu manada por ayudarnos**

**Lya:esque no me gusta como los trato winston ademas les digo un secreto llevo mucho tiempo llendo a ver a hutch y abiamos pensado huir y vivir los dos como lobos solitarios o vivir en la manada de mi tio y me agradan mucho ademas no creo que winston sea tan tonto para ariesgar a sus alphas solo 3 de los alphas de mi manada podrian con todos sus alphaas**

**Lilly:me sorprendio mucho lo que dijo y me dio un poco de miedo el solo pensar lo fuerte que eran aparte mi cabeza de esos pensamientos **

**Lya:mientras seguiamos caminando y platicando vi que lilly estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que tienes **

**Lilly:no nada me imaginaba como seria mi vida como alpha y como seria tu manada **

**Lya:me sorprendi un poco pero decidi no darle importancia **

**Caminamos por varias horas hasta que empeso a oscurecer decidimos buscar un lugar para descansar mientras hutch buscaba algo para comer**

**Hutch:me fui a cazar queria sorprender a lya busque y busque hasta que encontre un alce solo tarde 10 minutos en cazarlo estaba arrastrandolo buscando la cueva donde nos quedariamos tarde un poco pero la encontre pero senti como si alguien me vigilara segui caminando hasta que llege ala cueva deje el alce en el interior y empesamos a comer mientras comiamos no deje de prestar atencion por si ese lobo que me seguia nos intentaba atacar **

**Lilly:note a hutch muy nervioso asi que le pregunte si tenia algun problema cuando le pregunte todos nos quedamos viendolo esperando una respuesta**

**Hutch:decidi contarles sobre el lobo que senti al venir asia aca **

**Humphrey:fui el primero en reaccionar hutch tendremos que estar muy atentos recuerda que nuestro deber es protegerlas**

**Hutch:claro que si pero no dejo de pensar que ese lobo misterioso me parece conocido bueno yo vigilare con humphrey chicas es mejor que descansen mañana seguiremos a primer hora**

**Ambas asentimos y nos fuimos a dormir al fondo de la cueva**

**Humphrey:me acerque a hutch quien se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva que tienes es solo un lobo ademas no sabemos si es amigo o enemigo**

**Hutch:si no eso esque se me ase muy conocido como si ya lo ubiera visto**

**Sin notarlo una loba de pelaje negro con toque de blanco los vigilaba de cerca**

**Roxane:muy bien hijo estoy orgullosa de ti veo que que te as convertido en un gran lobo dije algo triste quisiera decirte que sigo viva pero no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo me dije a mi misma me acomode cerca de unos arbustos y me quede dormida**

**Hutch:senti esa presencia de nuevo y me acerque lo mas silenciosamente hasta unos arbustos asomandome cuidadosamente y me sorprendi tanto al ver quien era que dije en voz alta mama¡**

**Roxane:me desperte de golpe y voltee a ver y vi a mi hijo mirandome con una sonrisa mientras una lagrima desendia por su mejilla**

**Hutch:mama eres tu le dije aguantando las ganas de llorar pero crei que estabas muerta despues de lo que paso ese dia**

**Roxane:si hijo casi muero pero tu padre me salvo pero no pude regresar por ti los humanos me capturaron y me llevaron lejos le dije tristemente **

**Hutch:me acerque y la abraze te estrañe mucho mama despues de varios minutos ablando le dije y como nos encontraste **

**Roxane:cando y eve me contaron lo que paso y como defendiste a tus amigos hijo estoy muy orgullosa de ti te as convertido en todo lo que alguna vez soñamos tu padre y yo **

**Hutch:gracias mama ven vamos ala cueva aqui ase muchi frio y deves tener algo de hambre **

**Roxane:la verdad si hijo ase dias que no como algo asi que lo segui a una cueva cuando nos acercabamos vi a humphrey sentado vigilando **

**Humphrey:vi a hutch y a una loba que no reconocia hasta que se acercaron mas y vi que era roxane la madre de hutch cuando estubieron lo suficientemente cerca la salude con toral respeto hola señora **

**Roxane:hola humphrey no tienes que ser tan formal solo dime por mi nombre le dije felizmente entramos ala cueva todos vi que mi hijo acercaba la comida y comense a comer cuando estube satisfecha le dije a mi hijo gracias despues de eso nos acomodamos todos y caimos profundamente dormidos**

**Ala mañana siguiente todos seguian dormidos cuando una corriente de frio entro ala cueva despertando a lilly que dormia plasidamente**

**Lilly:me desperte al sentir la corriente de frio y voltee a ver a los demas que seguian dormidos derepente note ala loba de pelaje negro tarde un poco hasta que la reconoci era la mama de hutch pero crei que estaba muerta me dije a mi misma no quise despertarlos asi que me volvi a acostar un rato mas**

**3 HORAS DESPUES**

**todos empesamos a despertar despues que despertamos platicamos por varios minutos hasta que decidimos seguir con nuestro camino**

**caminamos por varias horas hasta que llegamos ala entrada de la cueva que los padres de humphrey le abian dicho**

**humphrey:me acerque ala cueva y vi que en la entrada abia una marca igual ala de mi collar introduje mi collar y vimos como una luz aparecia al final de la cueva retire mi collar y avanzamos todos cuando entramos nos sorprendio lo grande que era ese lugar y los objetos que hay se guardaban**

**humphrey:cuando entre note que abia una carta la abri y empese a leerla en voz alta**

**CARTA**

**HIJO SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO LAMENTABLEMENTE YA NO ESTAMOS CONTIGO PERO RECUERDA SIEMPRE TE ESTAREMOS CUIDANDO **

**EL COLLAR QUE TE DEJAMOS FORMA PARTE DE NUESTRA ANTIGUA MANADA LOS OLVIDADOS NOS ENCARGABAMOS DE MANTENER LA PAZ JUNTO CON NUESTROS ALIADOS LOS GUARDIANES LAMENTABLEMENTE FUIMOS DESAPARECIENDO Y LOS QUE QUEDAMOS NOS SEPARAMOS POR CADANA Y U.S.A **

**TABIEN QUEREMOS DECIRTE QUE TODO LO QUE HAY AQUI EN ESTA CUEVA ES TUYO ERES NUESTRA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE NUESTRA MANADA SURJA DE NUEVO**

**SIEMPRE QUE NECESITES APOYO PUEDES CONTAR CON HUTCH EL ES TU PRIMO **

**TE QUEREMOS HIJO SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS CONTIGO NUNCA LO OLVIDES**

**P.D DILE A HUTCH QUE SE FIJE DONDE PISA**

**P.V NORMAL**

**Derepente escuchamos un golpe volteamos a ver y vimos a hutch tirado en el piso**

**Que te paso preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo**

**Hutch:me tropese con esta rama dije sintiendome algo tonto por lo sucedido **

**Humphrey:me rei un poco hasta que recorde lo que decia la carta me empese a poner triste y mis lagrimas empesaron a brotar **

**Lilly:vi a humphrey llorando me acerque a el para consolarlo recuerda que tus padres siempre estaran contigo amor no lo olvides **

**Humphrey:lo que dijo lilly me animo un poco gracias lilly eres la mejor le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla**

**Empezamos a ver lo que abia en la cueva hasta que notamos una foto de mis padres con los padres de hutch**

**Roxane:vi la foto que sostenia humphrey esa foto nos la tomaron cuando terminamos nuestro entrenamiento le dije felizmente**

**Lya:estaba sentada viendo como revisaban las cosas que abia en la cueva no queria ser grosera asi que espere de repente note un objeto que se me asia conocido me acerque para verlo mejor me sorprendi mucho al verlo lo tome con mis patas y lo abraze**

**Lilly:vi que lya sujetaba una foto me dio curiosidad asi que me acerque y le pregunte que era esa foto**

**Lya:claro lilly asi que le moestre la foto esos son mis padres y la cachorrita que esta a su lado soy yo la verdad no recuerdo nada de ese dia le conteste**

**Lilly:asenti y segui mirando las cosas que abian me acerque hasta donde abia un rollo lo comense a desenrollar y vi que tenia varias marcas en miniatura de lobos le able a hutch y roxan ya que esto les podia interesar**

**Roxan:cuando nos acercamos vi el mapa que lilly sostenia y las marcas que tenia le dije esos lugares es donde se abian establecido varios asentamientos de nuestra manada pero no se si sigan hay**

**Humphrey:note que los demas seguian viendo varias cosas que abia en la cueva y me quede pensando en todo lo que decia la carta y que tenia familia me dije a mi mismo felizmente**

**BUENO AQUI TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO QUERIA ASERLO MAS LARGO PERO TENGO VARIAS COSAS QUE HACER Y LO DEJE ASI GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS **

**TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIRLES QUE TENGO OTRA HISTORIA DE TERROR DE ALPHA AND OMEGA EN MI PERFIL PODRAN VERLA BUENO LES DESEO QUE TENGAN UN GRAN Y HERMOSO DIA**

**Y RECUERDEN UNA SOLA PERSONA PUEDE ASER UNA GRAN DIFERENCIA **


	4. Chapter 4 el peligro comienza

**AQUI ESTA EL CUARTO CAPITULO LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO TENGO DEMACIADAS COSAS QUE HACER BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE **

**Todos seguiamos viendo las cosas que abia en la cueva hasta que escuchamos un gruñido volteamos a ver de donde probenia y nos dimos cuenta que era el estomago de humphrey**

**Humphrey:me sonroje mucho al ver que todos me miraban y les dije lo siento esque ya tengo un poco de hambre les dije sonriendo un poco**

**Lilly:no creo que seas el unico que tiene hambre le dije sonrojandome un poco**

**Hutch:estabien voy a cazar algo para comer orita vuelvo me fui caminando asia la entrada cuando derepente alguien me detubo voltee a ver quien era y vi que era lya si linda que necesitas**

**Lya:queria saber si podrias traer un poco de pescado si le dije poniendo carita de cachorra**

**Hutch:suspire estabien sabia que no le podia decir que no Sali y me diriji primero a cazar un caribu para los cuatro pero antes de volver recorde que lya queria pescado asi que fui a un lago que estaba cerca me acerque con el caribu que traia lo deje a un lado y me dispuse a tratar de pescar un poco**

**Despues de 15 minutos de caidas al agua una que otra mordida a mi cola logre capturar 10 pescados **

**Bueno haora como los llevo pense un momento hasta que escuche un ruido atras de mi voltee a ver quien era y vi que era mi madre**

**Roxane:camine hasta que capte el olor de mi hijo me acerque a unos arbustos me asome y vi que avia capturado un caribu de buen tamaño y algunos pescados **

**Hola hijo quieres que te ayude le dije felizmente**

**Hutch:hola mama me tomaste por sorpresa claro ayudame con estos pescados yo me llevo el caribu le conteste asi empesamos a caminar hasta la cueva y vimos que humphrey y lilly y lya nos esperaban afuera**

**Hola primo le dije felismente mientras me acercaba junto con mi mama **

**Lilly:fui la primera en reaccionar hola hutch nos preocupaste **

**Humphrey:es cierto primo por que te demoraste ademas por que bienes mojado le dije aguantandome las ganas de reir**

**Hutch:que gracioso primo esque traje un poco de pescado para lya **

**Roxane:deje los pescados en el suelo y les dije ya no se molesten y vengan a comer**

**Todos nos acercamos y empesamos a comer **

**Mientras tanto a unas 3 horas de donde estaban humphrey y los demas un grupo de 15 lobos estaban asiendo un recorrido de vigilancia por la zona**

**Marcos:amigos tenemos que terminar de revisar esta zona para volver ala manada y descansar un poco **

**Tom:estabien no seas gruñon solo vamos asia el lago y terminamos nuestro turno les dije felizmente **

**Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empesaron a caminar lentamente **

**De vuelta con humphrey y los demas**

**Humphrey : terminamos de comer y estabamos decidiendo que hacer **

**Lya : vamos a mi manada para pedirle a mi tio que nos preste algunos alphas y aprovechar para que conoscan todo el territorio **

**Hutch : esta bien vamonos cerramos la cueva y nos disponiamos a seguir cuando derepente escuchamos unos lobos acercandose nos escondimos tras unos arbustos y esperamos a ver quien era **

**Marcos: cuando llegamos al lago nos disponiamos a tomar un poco de agua cuando detecte el olor de varios lobos mas **

**Lya : me quede observando el grupo de lobos junto con hutch y los demas cuando derepente uno de ellos se me hizo conocido hasta que pude verlo mejor y descubri que era marcos **

**QUIEN SERA ESE GRUPO DE LOBOS ? POR QUE LYA LOS CONOCE ? **

**DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO . LAMENTO NO AVER ACTUALIZADO MI HISTORIA PERO ESTUBE MUY OCUPADA INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO **

**A DEMAS SUBIRE OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS EN ESTOS DIAS **

**ESTE CAPITULO ERA MAS GRANDE SOLO QUE MI LAP SE QUEMO Y TUBE QUE ESCRIBIRLO DE NUEVO **


	5. Chapter 5 la llegada

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste lamento aver tardado tanto en actualizar pero e tenido muchos deveres sin mas aqui esta el siguiente capitulo **

Lya:estaba observando a unos lobos a lo lejos cuando de repente reconoci a uno de ellos Sali de mi escondite y me acerque junto con hutch y los demas

Tomas:volte y mire a varios lobos hacercarse entre ellos una loba que se me hacia conocida quienes seran le pregunte a marcos

Marcos:seguia tomando un poco de agua,cuando me hablo tomas no le preste atencion hasta que senti un golpe en la cabeza volte y vi a tomas muy molesto que quieres estoy tomando un poco de agua

Tomas:te estoy diciendo que veas a esos lobos acercarse no los conoces le pregunte de nuevo conteniendo las ganas de volverlo a golpear

Marcos:mire detalladamente y dije sin importarme si es mi hermana pero no conozco a los otros le conteste y volvio a tomar un poco de agua

Tomas:me acerque al grupo y los salude hola como estan les dije felizmente

Lya:hola tomas y donde esta mi hermano le pregunte algo confundida ya que no se acerco a saludarme

Tomas:esta tomando un poco de agua aya en el lago le conteste señalandolo

Lya:me acerque sigilosamente a marcos y lo empuje al lago y le grite aprende a saludar a tu hermana

Hutch y los demas:vimoscomo se molesto y empujo a ese lobo y recordamos un poco a eve,dejamos de pensar en eso y nos acercamos a saludarlos pero nadie nos presto atencion por lo que suspiramos y nos sentamos a esperar

Lya:voltee a ver a los demas y vi que nadie les abia prestado atencion eso me molesto tanto que grite tomas,marcos por que no saludaron

Marcos:acababa de salir del lago cuando escuche los gritos de mi hermana y me asuste  
lo siento hermana no quisimos ignorarlos le conteste con algo de miedo

Tomas:es cierto perdonenos no volvera a pasar por cierto mi nombre es tomas el es mi amigo marcos y los demas son del grupo de vigilancia delta

2 HORAS DESPUES

Lya:caminamos a ritmo lento ya que algunos estaban algo cansados asi que decidimos descansar un poco en el camino encontramos un par de caribus que caminaban solos rapidamente los rodee junto con tomas y los matamos con mucha facilidad

Tomas:estabamos jalando las presas que habiamos capturados hacia una cueva temporal que abiamos encontrado

Mientras tanto con lilly y los demas

Lilly:estaba algo preocupada pero disimulaba tratando de que los demas no lo notaran derepente sin querer solte un suspiro lo que hizo que humphrey y roxane me voltearan a ver

Humphrey:escuche el suspiro de lilly y me hacerque a ella y le pregunte que tienes cariño

Lilly:estoy preocupada que pasa si nos encuentra mi padre antes de que llegemos ala manada de lya me obligara a regresar y no quiero que me separe de ti amor

Roxane:yo no me preocuparia mucho les dije en un tono calmado

Humphrey:a que te refieres roxane le pregunte algo estrañado

Roxane:antes de salir del territorio occidental eve me dijo que winston no despertara en varios dias despues del golpe que le dio

Lilly:que mama hizo que le dije asustada por favor cuentame que le hizo

Roxane:como no queria asustar a humphrey le susure en el oido a lilly lo que eve le abia echo a winston

Lilly:abri los ojos cuando escuche lo que mama le abia echo y un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo y se me erizaron los pelos del lomo

Humphrey:el solo ver como se puso lilly senti un escalofrio horrible

Lya:estabamos acercandonos ala cueva cuando derepente hutch salio de unos arbustos con varios pescados en la boca caminamos juntos hasta que llegamos ala cueva deje el caribu en la entrada y les dije ya vengan a comer

Todos salieron y empesaron a comer trankilamente hasta que estubieron satisfechos despues de unas horas desidieron seguir su camino

Roxane:y como cuanto falta para que lleguemos a tu manada le pregunte cortesmente

Lya:no mucho como en una o dos horas a lo mucho seguimos caminando hasta que escuche varios ruidos como de pisadas me hacerque a tomas y le dije escuchaste eso

Tomas:si lo escuche pero solo son dos lobos no son una amenaza le dije calmadamente

Lya:grupo delta formacion de proteccion ahora

Todos asintieron y hicieron un circulo alrededor de hutch,humphrey,lilly y roxane

Seguimos caminando poniendo atencion a nuestro alrededor por si intentaban atacarnos

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de hay dos lobos se ocultaban en unos arbustos

Garra y Cando:estabamos siguiendo a los demas a una distancia prudente para que no nos vieran

Cando:nos detubimos un momento cuando vimos que varios de los lobos asian una formacion algo rara que pasara le pregunte a garra

Garra:no se que pasara le dije a cando mientras lo volteaba a ver pero note que me miraba fijamente que miras le pregunte

Cando:miraba fijamente a garra que linda es pense hasta que me di cuenta que ella me miraba e emm que pasa le conteste algo atontado

Garra:te pregunte que que miras

Cando:sin pensarlo le conteste esque hoy estas muy linda le conteste sonrojandome un poco

Garra:estaba sorprendida no creia que a cando le gustara me quede en silencio un momento

Cando:note que garra se quedo en silencio por lo que me arme de valor y le dije esque me gustas mucho desde que eramos cachorros y queria preguntarte si quisieras salir con migo a una cita bueno en cuanto terminemos de vigilar

Garra:sin pensarlo le conteste si cando me encantaria mucho

Cando:mis ojos se abrieron cuando escuche su respuesta me acerque timidamente y le di un beso lleno de amor

Garra:correspondi el beso que parecia durar horas pero solamente fueron unos instantes ya que escuche varios ruidos y voltee a ver que sucedia y vi que se empesaban a mover todos cando vamos o los perderemos rapido y empese a caminar

Cando:asenti y camine junto a ella hasta que vimos que se detubieron enfrente de una cascada muy bonita

Lya:continuamos caminando hasta que llegamos a una cascada muy grande y dije en voz alta ya llegamos

Hutch:estaba mirando la gran cascada y escuche a lya decir que ya abiamos llegado por lo que me confundi mucho y le pregunte encerio ya llegamos

Lya:asi es hutch mira grite con fuerza ¨el bien siempre triunfara elite por siempre¨

Derepente la cascada se empezo a abrir todos se sorprendieron mucho con excepcion de lya,tomas,marcos y los otros lobos

Cuando se termino de abrir vimos un camino muy detallado y al fondo se alcanzaba a ver varios arboles

Entramos todos cuando terminamos de entrar se comenzo a cerrar la entrada seguimos caminando hasta que empezamos a ver muchos arboles y lobos caminando o corriendo por todos lados y algunos cachorros caminando o jugando

Lya:mire a hutch y a los demas y tenian una cara de asombro,bienvenidos a mi manada pero note que seguian distraidos y sorprendidos

Marcos:tenemos algunos deveres que cumplir nos vemos luego y me marche con los demas alphas

Roxane:es muy bonito aqui le dije a lya y donde esta tu tio para que podamos preguntarle

Lya:claro es por aqui siganme y empezamos a caminar hacia la cueva de la cabeza alpha caminamos por unos minutos hasta que vimos una cueva en lo alto es hay les dije felizmente

Dux:estaba acostado cuando derepente varios pensamientos vinieron a mi por que lya no a regresado de su viaje espero que este bien mejor salgo a ver si ya regreso camine asia la entrada de mi cueva al salir note que mi sobrina se acercaba con varios lobos quienes seran me dije a mi mismo

Lya:caminamos un poco mas cuando llegamos con mi tio me acerque y le di un calido abrazo tio te estrañe mucho lamento averme demorado mucho

Dux:no te preocupes sobrina y quienes son tus amigos

Humphrey:hola yo soy humphrey ella es mi compañera lilly,mi amigo hutch y su mama roxane le dije firmemente

Dux:un gusto conocerlos yo soy dux el lider de la manada

Lya:tio queria pedirte un favor mis amigos no tienen donde quedarse podrian unirse a la manada

Dux:sabes muy bien que no admitimos nuevos miembros tan facilmente bueno hutch y humphrey un paso adelante dije en tono firme

Si señor dijeron ambos lobos al mismo tiempo

Que rangos tenian en su antigua manada

Humphrey:yo era omega con entrenamiento de alpha

Hutch:yo era alpha y el segundo al mando señor dije respetuosamente

Dux:entiendo lilly y roxane que rangos eran ustedes

Roxane:yo era alpha una de las mejores

Lilly:y yo era una omega la hija del lider de la manada señor

Dux:pueden unirse ala manada pero humphrey y hutch tendran que tomar el entrenamiento de aqui y lilly y roxane quiero pedirles que sean parte de nuestros sanadores

Lilly y Roxane:estabien

Humphrey y Hutch:entendido pero cuanto tiempo durara el entrenamiento

Dux:durara al rededor de 6 meses ya que son por etapas la primera de ella sera de alpha-elite y si logran terminarlo ala perfeccion tendran derecho de tenerel entrenamiento delta-gamma y por ultimo sera el entrenamiento sigmma y magia

Humphrey:magia dije sin poder creerlo

Dux:claro que si todos los miembros de alto rango dominan ala perfeccion la magia miren por ejemplo camine unos pasos asia atras cerre mis ojos y me concentre en un momento derepente todos empesaron a levitar

Lilly:que es esto por favor bajenme le temo alas alturas

Dux:baje a todos lentamente vieron la magia es una habilidad muy util pero sobretodo se tiene que usar con sabiduria entienden

Todos asintieron con la cabeza

Lanze un aullido fuerte y no tardo mucho en llegar tres lobas un poco mas grandes que lilly

Alexia:señor nos necesitaba

Dux:ellos son los nuevos miembros de la manada muestrenles sus nuevas cuevas y lleven a roxane y lilly con las sanadoras ya que ellas seran las nuevas sanadoras

Alexi:claro señor vamos siganme les dije a los nuevos

Dux:humphrey,hutch su entrenamiento empesara mañana y sobretodo a ti hutch necesito que vengas al anochecer para asignarte un nuevo deber ati ya que como tienes mas experiencia me podrias ser de mucha ayuda

Hutch:claro señor puedo retirarme

Dux:si ya te puedes ir

**QUE TIPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO SERA EL QUE LES ESPERA ,HUMPHREY Y HUTCH PODRAN CON EL ,LILLY DEJARA DE TEMERLE A LAS ALTURAS NO DEJEN DE LEER PARA AVERIGUARLO **

**LAMENTO AVER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO TUVE DEMACIADOS DEVERES Y ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS **

**INTENTARE ESTAR ACTUALIZANDO CADA 3 DIAS Y PROXIMAMENTE SUBIRE OTRA HISTORIA LLAMADA LAS DOS FAMILIAS WOLF**


End file.
